Blades of the Phoenix
The Blades of the Phoenix also known as either The Phoenix or The Wings of The Phoenix are a large collective of gamers that suffered at the hands of the Tiger's Talons and other cyberbullies that shared a common interest in Halo & and a few other games of noteworthy. The clan was founded in 2017 by Tanya Bladedancer as a way to try and get gamers to not worry about any signs of cyberbullying and instead enjoy the common world of gaming. The Blades of Phoenix, was carefully guarded by both Shadow Ocean and The White Sky Riders, until a shocking event unfolded on June 2nd, 2017, when Shadow Ocean led by RagingSun6989 invaded and attacked the clan while they were recruiting new members, leaving Tanya Bladedancer horrified. The Clan had a large pivotal war as one of the main clans fighting off against Shadow Ocean, and were almost annihilated during the opening weeks of the Clan Crisis, but were able to recover in the mid months thanks to the help and support of Aeons Windspear and his clan the White Sky Riders in September of 2017. After acquiring several new super weapons of non halo game origin, the tide turned against Shadow Ocean after Tanya Bladedancer united clans against RagingSun6989 eventually growing the clans from 3 to 8. Tanya Bladedancer with the support of Mercer4900 took part in the attack on Shadow Ocean's servers destroying much of RagingSun6989's maps including Oceanic Industries in Forge World Halo Reach in December of 2017 looking for him, until they made it up to Halo 4's map LongBow, where they were unable to advance any farther much to Tanya Bladedancer's anger. The Crisis came to end on January 5th, of 2017, when The White Sky Riders were able to attack and seize Sandbox, along with clan Tyrena. Shadow Ocean began crumbling by New year's day on January 1st, 2018 up until it was finally defeated on the 5th of January 2018. RagingSun6989 was never banned from the server, and Shadow Ocean never continued to remain in existence under heavy supervision from moderators. it was unclear if Tanya Bladedancer ever forgave him for the misunderstanding in 2017. Tanya Bladedancer gave control of the Blades of the Phoenix to one of her most trusted clanmates and stepped down as clan leader the same month as Shadow Ocean on January 6th, 2018, where she stated that she would leave Xbox Live in order to focus on providing a future for her and Aeons' baby, and pursue her career of interest. The Clan dismantled and dissolved on January 29th, 2022, following a second war against Shadow Ocean, that led to the dragging of StoleringGamer298, and the fall of Haven of Flames, about 4 years after the Clan Crisis ended. History 'Establishment' The Blades of the Phoenix was founded on April 21st, 2017, by Tanya Bladedancer in order to gather around friends and bully victims of either the Tiger's Talons or other cyber bullies which plagued the Xbox Live network. She was given support by her boyfriend Aeons Windspear, in training her newest recruits due to her being pregnant at the time, she had attempted to invite RagingSun6989 into her clan on April 28th, 2017, but RagingSun6989 declined where he revealed he had created a clan already a year prior in January of 2016, much to the disappointment of Tanya Bladedancer. However Tanya Bladedancer would never hear from RagingSun6989 after this day, as he soon blocked her and Aeons Windspear for an unknown cause much to her confusion. 'Fall of Harvest' A Tragic attack occurred on June 2nd, of 2017, when the Blades of the Phoenix was attacked and routed by Shadow Ocean, RagingSun6989's clan, an event that would horrify Tanya Bladedancer and Aeons Windspear for the ages to come, despite such a horrific attack, the Blades of the Phoenix, attended to try and defend the map server, Shadow Ocean was proven to be more stronger Tanya Bladedancer's main clan, and the server was overrun within minutes. In the aftermath of this sudden attack, a war that would later become a worldwide event on Xbox Live was declared, and the Clan Crisis started. 'Clan Crisis' 'Early Months' During the Clan Crisis, The B.O.T.P. were outnumbered and outgunned by Shadow Ocean, and were eventually driven out of Halo 5's game servers where they eventually made a stand in Halo 4, however an attack against the final remnants of the clan never came, and Tanya Bladedancer quickly made a call to Windspear in hopes of receiving support and saying that RagingSun6989 had completely turned Rogue. In several attempts to play Halo 5 again, Tanya Bladedancer was defeated multiple times trying to re enter the server, with her skills learned from College, but the tide turned after she eventually learned of the sudden massacre of the Tiger's Talons at Ragnarok in Halo 4's servers. By August 2nd, 2017, the Talons were able to reclaim the Halo 5 map Regret, from Shadow Ocean, but a sudden counter attack once again through Tanya out of the Halo 5 servers. Eventually getting fed up with RagingSun6989's wicked ways, Tanya Bladedancer reports him and Shadow Ocean to Microsoft on August 28th, 2017, eventually causing Shadow Ocean to fight off against the Moderators, and other clans, allowing her to finally recover her members lost in the opening months of the Crisis, with the help of Aeons Windspear's programming and computer development skills. With RagingSun6989 and his clan distracted, Tanya Bladedancer managed to use the Microsoft moderators to her advantage, the Blades of the Phoenix, attempted to attack Reaves, on August 22nd, 2017 in hopes that an attack on RagingSun6989's maps would force him to divert the defenses away from Halo 5's servers, but the attack failed due to her falling into a trap, which forced her to retreat. By August 24th, the Blades of the Phoenix were sent a special invite to a secured server that was reinforced by Aeons Windspear and the White Sky Riders. Temporarily using it as a planning server, Tanya Bladedancer was discussing the war with Aeons Windspear and the formal Seven Sages of the Moderation War era, while her clan had the outer patrol job. Unfortunately Phoenix clan member Rizaverse1999, who was standing guard outside the base's entrance retreated when a Shadow Ocean army arrived into the server and Invaded the base forcing both clan founders and clans to evacuate. 'Gathering clans & Turning the Tide' After losing the hidden server, the Blades of Phoenix attempted to ally itself with other clans including the Tiger's Talons whom which had already been at war with Shadow Ocean for the last 2 months. A joint attack occurred against Shadow Ocean on the Halo 5 Map Empire, where the Blades of the Phoenix, Tiger's Talons, Thora and The Steel Warlocks clans were able to defeat Shadow Ocean. Tanya Bladedancer however by September 1st, eventually learned of her boyfriend's Servers being invaded by Ocean and quickly rushed the Blades of the Phoenix to support Aeons Windspear, but the group never made it as they were pinned down on map Torque. Shadow Ocean was defeated against the White Sky Riders on September 2nd, 2017, eventually relieving Tanya Bladedancer of her worries. By that time, the Blades of Phoenix was given a new developed mod like aircraft, in order to counter RagingSun6989's Banshees. The Phoenix super fitted weapons entered the Clan Crisis by both the battles of the Glaciers and The Rig, where tides turned against Shadow Ocean to the point by September 29th, both the Blades of the Phoenix and White Sky Raiders wiped out 50 percent of Shadow Ocean's air power with the use of new aerial vehicles that were developed as Non Halo game based vehicles that were created a month earlier in August 27th 2017, at the Battle of Glacier Fortress, forcing RagingSun6989 to abort offensive operations and divert his time into res-pawing his Banshees. At this time Tanya Bladedancer took this turn of events into her favor and reclaimed Phoenix Haven by September 30th, 2017, finally claiming the main base of the Blades of the Phoenix once again. 'Halo 5 Theater' By October the Blades of the Phoenix unleashed a deadly counter attack in joint with the all female clan Athena, where they had managed to successfully roll over Shadow Ocean's defenses at Plaza, and destroy an important Forge constructed antenna array, but sudden counter attack from Shadow Ocean would later force the two clans to withdraw from the server. In October 2nd, The Blades of the Phoenix were given a report by Tanya Bladedancer that Mercer4900 had arrived where he stood forward and announced all of RagingSun6989's abilities and talents, including a phony past of him being a victim of RagingSun6989 stealing his ideas and even going as far as to trying to throw him in prison and filing a lawsuit against him (Which Ironically was the other way around as RagingSun6989 was the victim and not Mercer4900), which by this time the Blades of the Phoenix including Tanya Bladedancer herself now knew everything they needed to know about the founder of Shadow Ocean, and began to take this info to their advantage eventually striking and winning battle after battle by November 1st, 2017. However the Phoenix Gunship, piloted by Tanya Bladedancer was intercepted during the Battle of Ice Canyon, by RagingSun6989's OSS Banshee, forcing the Blades of the Phoenix to temporarily retreat back to the map Glaciers. The Blades of the Phoenix eventually with the help of the White Sky Riders, then mounted a successful defense against a Shadow Ocean counter attack against Glaciers, where Aeons Windspear eventually deployed the walking Battleship Goliath. The tide quickly turned against Shadow Ocean, with most of its ground and air power focusing more on Goliath than that of the Blades of the Phoenix, despite Tanya's group receiving heavy fire from the east,after a swift charged with Energy swords and gravity hammers, by both Clans, Shadow Ocean was forced to despawn out of the map, giving both clans another victory. Goliath however was destroyed, by OSS, before the despawning of Shadow Ocean, eventually balancing the game of power to Shadow Ocean temporarily. A sudden turn of events in the Clan Crisis unfolded on October 12th, 2017, when Aeons Windspear eventually infiltrated Sandbox, and found out the truth behind RagingSun6989's attacks, but by the time he could inform this to the Blades of the Phoenix, the war had eventually began to turn against Shadow Ocean with the Blades of the Phoenix now outnumbering RagingSun6989's clan with not only sheer numbers but 7 other allied clans, including the White Sky Riders. 'Final Months' By December 20th of 2017, the Blades of the Phoenix, were in a race against other clans in hopes of being the first to crush Sandbox and wipe out Shadow Ocean permanently. Tanya and the Blades of the Phoenix had a great advantage over the other clans accept for the White Sky Riders and Tyrena, who were also advancing at a rapid pace fast through Halo 2's servers, eventually invading RagingSun6989's Halo 2 Anniversary maps first, on November 28th, 2017, with the Blades of the Phoenix, and Tiger's Talons invading days later on December 25th, 2017. The clan was eventually stopped at LongBow, after claiming about 5 of RagingSun6989's Halo 4 maps on December 30th, much to the anger of Tanya Bladedancer, and the rest of the clan members. By December 28th, Shadow Ocean launched a counter offensive against the Blades of the Phoenix forcing Tanya and her clan back into Halo 5, but the offensive was lost after Aeons Windspear and the White Sky Riders were successfully able to destroy a Shadow Ocean Code refinery located in an unmarked server further destroying Project Euris, and breaking the back of Shadow Ocean to the point that they will never recover from. Using this to an advantage by January 1st, 2018, Tanya continued her assault and was able to break through Longbow, but was stopped at Sky City, much to her anger. By the time the Blades of the Phoenix were able to successfully break out of Sky City on January 5th, of 2018, the Clan Crisis officially ended a day before Tanya had a chance on locating the warp zone, which would lead her to Sandbox, on January 6th, 2018 when Aeons Windspear's clan, the White Sky Riders and allied clan Tyrena entered Sandbox and overran the server eventually forcing an exhausted RagingSun6989 to finally give up. 'Post Clan Crisis' Despite the Crisis's ending, Tanya Bladedancer and the Blades of the Phoenix, felt that justice was not served despite Shadow Ocean's defeat on January 6th, 2018 New Years Day, and pressed Microsoft to eliminate him entirely, however after being brought down too many times the clan and Tanya eventually decided to both hate and harass RagingSun6989 until he deactivated his own account. This event was quickly prevented by Aeons Windspear, who had managed to stop his angry girlfriend from actually conducting this hateful event, where the entire clan eventually learns that RagingSun6989's attacks against them and their founder was only to protect Tanya Bladedancer after receiving falsified information, and that Mercer4900, a player that Tanya Bladedancer considered to be her replacement friend to replace RagingSun6989, was behind the whole thing, and that everything she had been saying to her and her clan about Sun's past was a lie, as Sun was the victim the whole time back then, and even went as far as to destroy his Xbox 360 in 2014, where he was eventually forced to replace it with an Xbox One. Tanya and the Blades of Phoenix later find out from Windspear that Mercer4900 was actually looking to kill both the 24 year old pregnant girl and her boyfriend and father to her baby in reality, and that if he did not attack her, she would pay, It was then discovered that RagingSun6989, by the time he found out it was a hoax it was too late, as Tanya Bladedancer and the Blades of the Phoenix declared war on both him and Shadow Ocean, and he was forced to fight for survival until he was outnumbered by 9 clans totaled. It was unknown on what Tanya Bladedancer felt or if she had ever forgive RagingSun6989 for Mercer4900's lies, as she went offline after Windspear's explanation of the truth, leaving her relationship with RagingSun6989 unknown beyond this point. Tanya Bladedancer stepped down as clan leader about 5 days later on January 10th, 2018 where it was later revealed that Tanya planned on permanently stopping video games in the hopes to pursue a career of her own to provide a future for her unborn baby daughter that was coming at anytime now. ''Military 'Phoenix Squad Inferno Battalion Fire Corps Lava Division Server Territorial Regions Equipment '''Fire Arms 'Vehicles' ''Trivia'' Category:Clans Category:Clan Crisis Era